Question: $\left(-3x + 3\right)\left(-10x + 7\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= -3x \cdot \left(-10x + 7\right) + 3 \cdot \left(-10x + 7\right)$ $= \left( -3x \cdot -10x \right) + \left( -3x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( 3 \cdot -10x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 30x^2 + \left( -3x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( 3 \cdot -10x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 30x^2 + \left( -21x - 30x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 30x^2 - 51x + \left( 3 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 30x^2 - 51x + 21$